My Monster
by Iku The Clover Maiden
Summary: Gaara Hates Shakaku because he believes it makes him a monster.And nobody will love a monster. But one person does ... And That person even cares for him when shakaku takes over and destroys the village


WARNIG THIS IS MY YAOI STORY ITS NARUTOXGAARA PAIRING SO IF YOU DONT LIKE EITHER THINGS OR HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT TURN BACK NOW!!! 

Just something i threw together ... i dont own any of the characters just the story YAY ME... anyway , i just wanted to right a story about the two.

Enjoy

My Monster

Naruto ran his fingers threw his dirty blonde hair and rearanged his possition sitting back to back with Gaara. Gaara made no movement. Naruto turned his head slightly." Why do you always want to hang out with me anyway?" Gaara turned his head with a blank exspression." Caus i can " he muttered. Naruto sighed stood up and brushed himself off. " Im gonna go get some ramen, you wanna come?" Gaara stood up and nodded. Naruto smiled and punched his shoulder playfully." RACE YA!" Gaaras eyes widened and then he smiled. Naruto grinned and started running along the roof tops as Gaara chased after him smileing.

Meanwhile - Hinata squirmed and waited by the Ramen shop , sure that naruto would come. she blushed and looked around. " Uh-Uh maaybe hes not comeing " all of a sudden she heard laughter comeing from the roofs. She looked up to see Naruto running from Gaara. Hinatas eyes widened . she knew that guy was deadly A Monster, but why is he smileing? he never smiles. she thought just then. BAM Naruto fell on her. " HUH WHA... OHH - NA-NA-NARUTO KUN!" she stuttered and blushed. He looked down at her and stood up. " Sorry me and Gaara got a little carried away and i tripped" Naruto exstended his hand to her. She blushed and grabbed it. " Oh its okay i-i-i wasnt really paying attention either." she glanced over at Gaara who was no longer smileing but stareing daggers into her hand that was touching narutos. Hinata flinched and pulled her hand back and Gaaras eyes met hers. Blood Cold , Murdurous intent. She shivered and turned back to Naruto. He turned his head to the side puzzled." HEY HINATA? how come your all shaky?" Hinata shook her head. " Im fine. but I better go home" Naruto nodded "KAY SEEYA LATER!" She nodded again and sped off. Naruto started feeling around in his pockets for his free ramen certificate. It would treat two people. With unlimited refills. " AUUUGHH WHERE IS IT!" he yelled. Gaara giggled and walked over to him slipping his arm around Narutos waist." Ill treat us , Kay?" Naruto Blushed and nodded. Gaara Smirked and led them into the bar. They sat there enjoying there ramen. Gaara stared dreamily at Naruto as he slurped his noodles noisily. Gaara reached over and with his chopsticks grabbed some noodles out of Narutos bowl. " HEY YOU GOT YOUR OWN" Naruto muffled threw a noodle filled mouth . Gaara slurped it up and Naruto then realized it was half in his mouth and half in Gaaras. Gaara slurped untill he was inches from Narutos lips and then bit the noodle. Naruto Blushed bright red. " what the heck?" Gaara grinned and finished his noodles. Dead silence threwout the whole meal.

Gaara and Naruto walked up to Narutos door , they had had 10 bowls of Noodles each and Naruto needed to sleep it off. " Well seeya , ill find ya later and we can hang out." Naruto exclaimed and Yawned. Gaara grabbed Narutos arm and put his mouth next to his ear. " I Love You , Be With Me forever" He muttered. Narutos eyes widened and he blushed deep red. Then Gaara was gone with the sand. Naruto shook his head and muttered. " He? He? Loves me?" he stuttered and walked slowly into his apartment.Naruto layed on his bed trying to sleep but how could he after what gaara had said. The words rang in his ear " I Love You , Be With Me forever. " Naruto had never really thought of being with a guy. i mean he still liked sakura? or did he? " ARRUUGH " he yelled. " Ive Got To KNOW IF HE MENT IT OR NOT" he fumed while slipping on his shoes. and jumping out his window.

Meanwhile- Gaara sat in his apartment curled up and crying. How could i have been so stupid. he thought. he probally doesnt love me back. " How could he ... IM A MONSTER... A Horrible .. Ugly Monster". he yelled. just then the doorbell rang. he wiped his eyes and stood up. Dangit who could it be? He opened the door to find Rock Lee standing there smileing. " HEY GAARA KUNNN " he cooed . Gaara rolled his eyes and turned around. " come in if you wish " Lee jumped on gaaras back and hugged him tightly. " YAY " Gaara squirmed. " GIT OFF ME!" as lee giggled. " DIDJA HEAR DIDJA HEAR NARUTO LIKES SOMEBODY ... I SAW HIM BUYING A TEDDY BEAR AT THE STORE!!" Lee yelled. Gaaras eyes went wide. he he ... loves somebody ... but who ... " Hey gaaaaara are you okay?" lee questioned. Gaara snorted " lee please go away im not in the mood." lee whimpered " but gaaaaraaa-" Gaara spun around " I SAID LEAVE!!! " Lees eyes widened and he ran out tears streaking down his face. Gaara signed and fell face forward on his bed. He really didnt mean to hurt the little guy but to much was on his mind to deal with him. Just then a voice came from his window. " Hey i heard screaming are you okay!" said a cheery oh so familar voice. Gaara jumped up and saw Naruto sitting in his window with a grin. " Hey ... i heard you like someone?" Gaara asked blushing. Naruto smiled and pulled out from behind his back a teddy bear. " yeah i was thinking about what you said on my way here and i realized that i love you too." Gaaras eyes widened. " REALLY" "Yup" Gaara ran to the window as naruto jumped on him. Just then the door swung open and Kiba , Lee and Shikamaru stood there open mouthed. Naruto and Gaara stood up and unclinged from each other. and blushed. ... " um awkward" kiba whisperedthe five boys stood there in silence for a second before Lee began to whimper and tackled Gaara! " NOOO GAARA I LOVVVE YOU PLEASE DONT TELL ME YOUR WITH NARUTO!!" he sobbed into gaaras shirt. Gaara rolled his eyes and shoved him off. " oh quit it!! you have Gai-Senpai " Gaara Sneered. Lee started crying harder. " B-BU-BU-T HE LEFT ME FOR KAKASHIIII " Lee stood up and clenched his fist and with a sweeping motion slapped Gaara. " I HATE YOU!! " Lee screamed. Gaara stood there open mouthed , baffled at the act of violence. " dont you ever... EVER TOUCH MY GAARA!!" Snarled Naruto as he grabbed Gaara in his arms. Lee snorted and ran out. Kiba and Shikamaru stood there dumb founded. " See Akamaru now arnt you glad i have Shino , so we dont hae to deal with Drama." Kiba remarked. Akamaru yipped happily. Shikamaru yawned. " Glad i have Temari!" Kiba laughed. " Yup , anyway though lets go git something to eat before it gets any weirder!" " sure" and they walked out. Naruto intertwined his fingers with Gaaras. " I heard you before ... your not a monster and even if you are , i guess i love monsters then." Gaaras eyes filled with tears. " R-Really?" Naruto kissed Gaaras forhead where the Kanji " Love" was. " ReallY" he said and smiled. Then Gaara leaned up and kissed Naruto muttering I Love You. Naruto muttered I Love You Back. A Loud beep went off threw the house that was the loudring of his alarm clock. " CRAP I JUST REALIZED IM LATE!!" Naruto yelled. " DANGIT I HAVE AN A RANK MISSION!!! IM SORRY BABY BUT I GOTTA Go " Naruto scrambled to pick up his pack as Gaara looked in sad yearning at the cute blonde who was flustered. " I wont be back for a couple of days .. okay? so be good " Naruto smiled and poked Gaaras Nose. Gaara Laughed and Hugged Naruto. " Ill try " He muttered. " thats my boy" Naruto said patting him on the head. " CRAP GOTTA GO!!! BYE" and he jumped out the window. Gaara sat down on the bed feeling hot tears once again run down his cheeks hed miss Naruto. Miss him really bad. He clutched his shirt right above his heart and repeated words he hadnt repeated in a long time. " It Hurts but it doesnt Bleed "He then put his hands over his ears. " NOO . UGH ... ARUUUGH " Gaara looked up smileing. With not the soft eyes of Gaara but the cold eyes of Shakaku...

3 days later ...

Naruto walked happily threw the forest. " Augh i finnally get to see Gaara again! that mission took forever!" he walked threw the door. and looked around to see ruin. The Leaf Village was destroyed " what the!" he yelled. he heard someone crying and ran down an alley. " hello" he yelled. more crying. he ran faster untill he came apon gaara leaning against a half crumbeling wall and crying. " GAARA WHAT HAPPENED!" Gaara cryed harder but Naruto looked closer to see that gaara was also laughing. Naruto grabbed Gaaras shoulders and shook him. " GAARA GAARA WHATS THE MATTER" Gaara looked up and smiled evily with the eyes of Shakaku looking intently at Naruto. " oh nothing its just the human in me is crying because his village is destroyed." Shakakus voice spoke. Naruto stepped back. " you! you! YOU DID THIS " Shakaku stood up and laughed harder. " OF COURSE I DID!! " Naruto clenched his fist and let his long bangs fall infront of his eyes. " you , how could you" Shakaku laughed. " SEE THIS BOY INSIDE OF ME IS A MONSTER A BIG BAD SCARY MONSTER" MWUAHAHAHAHAH he laughed. " NO HES NOT" Naruto Screamed! " YOU MAY BE A MONSTER BUT HES NOT , HES THE MOST CAREING AND GENTLE PERSON EVER!!" Shakaku snorted. " dont make me laugh ... oh to late you did!" Shakaku jumped forward thrusting a fist at Naruto. Naruto stood there and took the blow. " Gaara your in there i know you are ... fight it ... for me " shakaku snarled. " SHUT UP!" tears spilled downs shakakus face. as he punched naruto again. Narutos cheek was red and tears stung the sides of his eyes. " Gaara , I Love You!" he yelled. Shakaku stopped and fell to the ground with his hands gripping his hair. " NO ... NOT YET ... UGGHH ... STUPID ... ARRRRGHH" Shakaku looked up as his eyes faded and Gaaras eyes replaced them. " Im sorry " he whispered. Naruto tackled him and nuzzled his neck. " its okay . its not your fault. " he sobbed into Gaaras neck. Gaara cryed too. they layed there crying as footsteps approached them. Iruka walked up along with the whole village behind him. " you two okay?" he spoke. " YOUR ALL OKAY!" Naruto exclaimed. " Yep Thanks to Gaara , right before Shakaku took completely over he warned the whole village." Iruka smiled. Naruto stood up and grabbed Gaaras hand. " Yep thats my monster!" He then Kissed Gaara on the lips.

The End


End file.
